onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs is a crossover video game published by Bandai Namco for the Sony PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. It was released in Japan on March 19, 2014. It was re-released in North America on June 30, 2015 and in Europe on June 26, 2015. The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. It was made to commemorate 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". This is the fifth crossover Jump game. It was re-released for the western territories as J-Stars Victory VS+ for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita, with an additional Arcade Mode for the international release. Overview Context The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features main characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Toriko, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, KochiKame, Gintama, Yu Yu Hakusho, Hunter × Hunter. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Toriko, One Piece, and Dragon Ball Z Collaboration which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': Fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Normal Attacks can be done airborne or while dashing. An example of a signature character move is Toriko's Knife. *'Power Attacks': Slow, but powerful strikes that can deal great damage and have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. An example of a signature character move is Jonathan Joestar's Zoom Punch. *'Area Attacks: '''Attacks that cover a wide area around the character. They use stamina but are very useful in close and mid-range battle. An example of a signature character move is Kenshin's ''Doryuusen. *'Guard Break Attacks:' Attacks that are able to damage the opponent even while they are blocking themselves. They use up stamina as well. An example of a signature character move is Gon's'' Fishing Rod''. *'Special Attacks': Special attacks are moves that have different characteristics depending on the character's specialty. They use up stamina, but allow to hit opponents at long range, do great damage, counter, perform special effects like stun or allowing access to a special transformation. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. An example of a signature character move is Goku's Kamehameha. *'Stamina Charge': Almost every character can full their stamina bar by using the charging command. Speed and amount of the stamina charging level depends on the character. Some characters are able to perform a special transformation when reaching a certain level of stamina. An example of a signature character stamina charge is Naruto's Chakra charge. An example of a signature character transformation is Ichigo's Hollow Mask. *'Final Moves': Attacks that are super finishing techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling & Grizzly Magnum. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Confirmed Playable Characters Characters Playable Characters : One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy (Base, Gear Second, Busoshoku: Koka, Gear Third (Special Attack-only)) *Boa Hancock *Portgas D. Ace *Akainu : Toriko *Toriko *Zebra : Dragon Ball Z *Son Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Freeza (Final Form) : Naruto Shippuden *Uzumaki Naruto (Base, Sage Mode, Kurama Mode) *Uchiha Sasuke (Base, Susano'o Mode) *Uchiha Madara (Edo Tensei) : Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Form, Final Getsuga Tenshō (Special Attack-only)) *Sōsuke Aizen : Rurouni Kenshin *Kenshin Himura (Base, Battou Mode) *Makoto Shishio : Kochikame *Kankichi Ryoutsu (Base, Bicycle 'Chidori') : Gintama *Gintoki Sakata (Base, Scooter) : Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi (Base, Demon Mazoku Form) *Hiei (Base, Jagan) *Younger Toguro (80% Power, 100% Power) : Hunter x Hunter *Gon Freecss (Base, Ren, Ko) *Killua Zoldyck (Base, Kanmuru) : Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi *Taro Yamada (Base, Mukii!) : Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami (Base, War God Mode) : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn : Beelzebub *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel (Base, Super Milk Time (Special Attack-only)) : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *Joseph Joestar ( Base, Red Stone Of Aja) : Hell Teacher Nube *Nueno Meisuke ( Base, Guardian Scroll) : Assassination Classroom *Korosensei (Base, Angered) : Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya (Pegasus Cloth V1, Seventh Sense Mode, Sagittarius Cloth) : Hokuto no Ken *Kenshiro (Base, Shirtless, Musou Tensei) *Raoh (Base, Shirtless) : Tottemo! Luckyman *Luckyman ( Base,Unlucky) : Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo : Dr Slump: Arale-chan *Arale Norimaki ( Base,Gatchan Assist) : Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan *Kusuo Saiki ( Base, Monolith Barrier) : Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Momotaro Tsurugi (Base, Coatless) Support Characters : Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Jaguar Junichi : Medaka Box *Misogi Kumagawa : Bleach *Rukia Kuchiki : Nisekoi: False Love *Chitoge Kirisaki : To Love-ru *Lala Satalin Deviluke : Gintama *Kagura with Sadaharu : Kuroko no Basuke *Kuroko Tetsuya : Sket Dance *Bossun, Switch and Himeko (Sket Dan) : Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro *Nougami Neuro : D. Gray - Man *Allen Walker : Hunter x Hunter * Hisoka Morow : Haikyuu!! * Shouyou Hinata : Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Heihachi Edajima Other Characters * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Nami (One Piece) * Usopp (One Piece) * Sanji (One Piece) * Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Jiji (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Gen Yuzuru (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Mari Otoko (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) * Keiichi Nakagawa (Kochikame) * Reiko Katherine Akimoto (Kochikame) * Shimura Shinpachi (Gintama) * Katsura Kotarou (Gintama) * Otose (Gintama) * Hilda (Beelzebub) * Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) * Alaindelon (Beelzebub) * Don Patch (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Heppokomaru (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Beauty (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Tokoro Tennosuke (Bobobo bo-bo Bobo) * Gatchan (Dr.Slump) * Senbei Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Turbo Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Midori Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Karin (Dragon Ball) * King Kai (Dragon Ball) * Kame Sennin (Dragon Ball) * Coco (Toriko) * Komatsu (Toriko) * Sunny (Toriko) * Kyōsuke Tamamo (Hell Teacher Nube) * Kyōko Inaba (Hell Teacher Nube) * Miki Hosokawa (Hell Teacher Nube) * Shun Kaidou (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) * Riki Nendou (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) * Kokomi Terahashi (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) * Tetsuya 2 (Kuroko no Basuke) * Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basuke) * Riko Aida (Kuroko no Basuke) * Kamiya Kaoru (Rorouni Kenshin) * Sagara Sanosuke (Rorouni Kenshin) * Myōjin Yahiko (Rorouni Kenshin) * Leorio Paladinight (Hunter X Hunter) * Beans (Hunter X Hunter) * Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) * Kyoya Hibari (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Hayato Gokudera (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Kyoko Sasagawa (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) * Hammer (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Hamidento (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Billy (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Hatake Kakashi (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Haruno Sakura (Naruto) * Sasuke Tsubaki (Sket Dance) * Sōjirō Agata (Sket Dance) * Moe Yabasawa (Sket Dance) * Kon (Bleach) * Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) * Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) * Saori Kido / Athena (Saint Seiya) * Aries Mu (Saint Seiya) * Libra Dohko (Saint Seiya) * Sawamura Daichi (Haikyuu) * Nishinoya Yuu (Haikyuu) * Kageyama Tobio (Haikyuu) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Genkai (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Yu Kanda (D Gray-Man) * Lenalee Lee (D Gray-Man) * Lavi (D Gray-Man) * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) * Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) * Tadaomi Karasuma (Assassination Classroom) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Irina Jelavic (Assassination Classroom) * Katsuragi Yako (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Shinobu Godai (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Eishi Sasazuka (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) * Superstarman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Yotchan (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Lucky-Wan (Tottemo! Luckyman) Stages * Alabasta (One Piece) * Namek (Dragon Ball) * Konohagakure (Naruto) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Hall of the Flaming Hell (Rurouni Kenshin) * Katsushika City (Kochikame) * Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) * Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) * Penguin Village (Dr Slump) * Thunder Echo Needle Battleground'' (Sakigake!! Otokojuku))'' Gallery See also *''Jump Super Stars'' - 2005 fighting game featuring several Shonen Jump characters. *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' - 2006 crossover game featuring characters from One Piece, Dragon Ball and Naruto. *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' - Sequel to Jump Super Stars. *''Jump Force'' - 2019 crossover game, made to commemorate the 50th anniversary of Shōnen Jump. External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0f6yDtNlPs J-Stars Victory Vs HQ commercial] *''J-Stars Victory Vs HQ trailer '' *J-Stars Victory Vs+ - Jump Festa Trailer *J-Stars Victory VS+ - PS4/PS3/PS Vita –Battle Stars (UK Trailer) *J-Stars Victory Vs+ - Gameplay Trailer Trivia *In the game, some attributes and/or weaknesses of Devil Fruits are ignored. One perfect example of this is on the Planet Namek stage Luffy, Ace, Hancock, and Akainu can move underwater like any other character, despite the fact that these four are all Devil Fruit users and would normally drown and/or be weakened by it. Another example is Luffy is susceptible to electric attacks, which would normally be impossible due him being immune thanks to his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers. Luffy is also lacks his immunity to Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi powers. However it is likely that this was done so as to not effect the overall gameplay. * While all the characters during their respective introduction are named with Japanese nomenclature (surname, given name) and a translation in English (given name, surname) (for example, Goku's name is written in Japanese as "Son Goku" and "Goku Son" in English), One Piece characters translated names are written in Japanese nomenclature as well (for example, Luffy's name should be "Monkey D. Luffy" in Japanese and "Luffy Monkey D." in English, however the name appears as "Monkey D. Luffy" in both Japanese and English writings). * Luffy, Goku and Toriko are the only characters to have one picture in their portrait of the Character Select screen and other different picture in their Victory Burst activation screen. Any other character has only one for both ocassions. * Korosensei, Toriko, and Zebra are the only characters that cannot double jump. They have long jump instead. * Luffy is the only character that does not charge stamina. He enters Gear Second when he has four or more stamina bars instead. When entering Gear Second, Luffy's bar is fulled. * Several of the pictures used for the characters' lines in Story Mode or Victory Road Mode are taken from other video games. * Some characters state are taken from their most popular sagas instead of their current ones at the moment the game was launched. This includes Seiya (from Sanctuary Saga), Yusuke (from Dark Tournament Saga), Ichigo and Rukia (from Aizen Saga) or Goku and Vegeta (from Cell Games Saga) for example. Some others are taken from their current anime saga at the moment instead of the current manga saga. This includes Joseph Joestar (from Battle Tendency Saga), Toriko and Zebra (from Four Beast Saga) or Gon and Killua (from the Chimera Ant Saga), Naruto, Sasuke and Madara (from Ten-Tails Saga). References Site Navigation es:J-Stars Victory Vs Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers